ellannaixclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella
Queen Stella is the queen of Solaria and one of the founding members of the Winx Club . Stella is the keeper of the Ring of Solaria and Guardian Fairy of Solaria. She is the second Winx girl to be introduced, the first being Bloom . She terches the Light Class. Personality and Traits Stella is a 27 year-old blonde girl described as being the daughter of the Sun and the Moon. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella isn't always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with Brandon than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to match make but has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However despite her intuitions, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Winx. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange, various shades of pink, and occasionally blue and purple . Series She is the frist tercher that the Ellannaix girls being Ellanna childhood firend she meets up with Ellanna when she enters the sidewalk to Alfea . Stella tells Ellanna about the school and she is going to like going here and when Ellanna gets her Classes the frist class she goes to is stella class.In season 2 Stella shows the girls her fashion boutique and makes same outfits for the Girls. Appearance In Ellannaix Club she has a orgen and yellow classic office outfit with her long golden blonde hair up in a ponytail and her shoes are sandle high heels with shirps on them. Tersformion Butterflix ' '''Stella's Butterflix is a light yellow and light pink dress her hair is haging down with a hairband with a butterfly on it and her wings are dark pink wings. '''Daimondix stella outfit is a organ and pink with peach gloves her shoes are akle boots her hair is up in pigtails and plan yellow in her hair. Magical Abilities Stella possesses a magic item known as the Ring of Solaria. Because it was originally created from a small part of the Dragon's Flame, it is believed that the ring holds immense magical powers and the Trix mistakenly thought the Dragon Flame was in it because of that. This ring can transform into a scepter, which appears as a long, slender staff surmounted with a round, flat disc shaped like the symbol of the sun. When she earned her Enchantix, she no longer needed to use the scepter, except for teleportation. Stella has also shown minor abilities of manipulating the weather. She is able to create rain storms, part the clouds via Cloud Breaker, and even manipulate cosmic weather such as Solar winds, storms and flares that are able to help plants grow, melt ice, and even burn things. Gallery Curiosities *'Birthday': August 18 *'Astrological Sign: Mermaid *'''Favorite Food: Chips *'Favorite Color:' Green *'Favorite Hobby: '''Shopping and organizing pajama parties! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Handsome and full of muscles... and super sweet like Brandon *'Best Friend: Bloom!!! *'''Favorite Movies: Comedies! Nothing is better than a laugh! *'Loves:' Dressing super fashionable, and giving fashion tips *'Favorite Music: '''Pop music *'Favorite Spell:' Moon Ray! *'Phobia:''' Bugs. Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Terchers Category:Main Characters Category:EllannaixClub Cherecters Category:Fairy teacher Category:Diamondix Category:Fairygodmotherix Category:Royal fairies Category:Tencher Category:Believix Category:Lovix Category:Sophix Category:Sirenix Category:Daimondix